


Care...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Make A Difference In Someone's Life You Don't Have To Be Brilliant, Rich, Beautiful Or Perfect  - You Just Have To Care. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lightness Of Touch

It starts simply, she reacts to something he does and he moves instantly to wrap her in his arms, letting her cry, letting the pain wash through her into him and letting it go in one deep breath, pushing hair out of her eyes, wiping her cheek clear of tears and moving to gently, so gently, guide her back through the dance, never once asking, pushing, for answers, just accepting she needed a little more TLC. She moves with him, arms in position, his touch lighter than light, her smile finally returning. They work a little harder that night, Anton never once releasing her from his hold but also not asking for anything beyond a light adjustment and his hold staying in place. She trusts him a little easier as time passes and she smiles when he scoops her into a hug, lifting her as if she was the lightest of feathers, placing her carefully back on her feet, smiling at the laughter in her eyes.


	2. Kindness Of Voice

The judging panel, as always, has to give feedback but it is Darcey's voice, how sweetly put every criticism and correction is, how incredibly gently she speaks, that keeps the tears at bay. It's been the roughest of weeks and there's a gentleness to Darcey's tone that says she knows, that she will do what she can to keep the pain at bay, that she understands and will care, will speak gently, give corrections and boost Katie's self-esteem. It is Darcey's smile as finally, finally, they make the correction and get the points they deserve that says she is right to keep going. It is Darcey's soft tone when they meet backstage, Darcey's smile gentle, the touch of Darcey's hand on her arm steadying her, that says she is safe here, that nobody will let anything happen. It is Darcey who brings back Katie's smile.


	3. Warmth Of Hug

Phantom is smiling as she races to hug Katie, scooping her close and tight, stroking her back and smiling again. It is Phantom's hug, her genuine smile of happiness and love, platonic but real and genuine love, that let's Katie know she is guarded, nothing can harm her here, ever again. Nothing will get to her besides friends and family.


	4. Tenderness

John is the one who surprises her, hugging her much as the rest had but kissing her with so much compassion and sweetness that it chases away any lingering memories and pain, he has always been her rock and here he is again, loving her completely.


End file.
